warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 11
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 10 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 12}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 11. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Sandsturm *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) *Blaustern Erwähnte Charaktere *Leopardenstern *Schwarzstern *Mia *Wulle *Tüpfelblatt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Fluss **Sonnenfelsen **SchattenClan-Territorium Tiere *Ente *Fisch *Hund *Dachs *Maus **Wühlmaus *Fuchs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, DonnerClan, BlutClan, SchattenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Frischbeute, Zweibeinernest, Donnerweg, Monster, Hausleute, WolkenClan, SternenClan *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge, Schwanzlänge, Mauslänge (nur im Original) *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Anführer, Junges, Heiler *Zeit: Monde, Herzschlag, Sonnenhoch *Redewendung: "Leidtun fängt keine Beute!" Wissenswertes *Seite 151: Der Satz "Firestar slapped the end of his tail over her mouth." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern schlug das Ende/die Spitze seines Schwanzes über ihren Mund.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern legte ihr den Schwanz über das Maul." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 131 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 151: Der Satzteil "Let's get out of here." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Verschwinden wir von hier.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), von hier zu verschwinden." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 131 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 153: Der Satzrest "(...) picked up a strong scent of dog from ahead, and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 133 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 153: Feuerstern wird fälschlicherweise als Feuersturm übersetzt (vgl. Seite 133 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 153: Der Satz "'It's scented us,' Firestar mewed. He felt Sandstorm tense; (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "'Er hat uns gerochen', miaute Feuerstern und fühlte, wie Sandsturm sich anspannte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern fauchte und Sandsturm hatte sich angespannt, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 133 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 153: Der Satzrest "(...) in the beginnings of a (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 133 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 153: "(...) blieb abrupt stehen, (...)" - Statt abrupt müsste es "schlitternd" heißen, da im Original die Rede von skidded to a halt ist (vgl. Seite 133 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 153: Der Satzrest "(...), glancing back once or twice over its shoulder as it went." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 133 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 154: Das Wort Schwärme vom Satz "Schwärme von Zweibeinern." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 134 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 154: Der Satzrest "(...) of the adults (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 134 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 155 und 156: Der Satzrest "Okay, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 135 und 136 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 156: Der Satzrest "Sandstorm muttered agreement; (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 136 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 157: "(...) Sandsturms grimmige Miene sah" - Statt grimmige Miene müsste es "verletzten Gesichtsausdruck" oder "vernichtenden Blick" heißen, da im Original die Rede von scathing look ist (vgl. Seite 136 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 157: Der Satzrest "(...) to catch up with her." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 137 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 157: Der Satzrest "(...) dust and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 137 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 158: Das Wort Küche vom Satz "Ja ... in der Küche." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 138 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 158: Der Satzteil "Would he have been as happy if he had stayed, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wäre er genau so glücklich gewesen, wenn er geblieben wäre, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Was wäre dann aus ihm selbst geworden, wenn er geblieben wäre." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 138 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 158: Der Abschnitt "(...), if he had never known the excitement of stalking prey in the rustling shadow of leaves, never curled up in the warriors' den beside his Clanmates, never fought for his Clan or shouldered the burden of being their leader? No. Even in the Twoleg nest, he had walked the forest in his dreams. When he joined ThunderClan he knew that he had found the place where he belonged. But if ThunderClan meant so much to him, why had he left to help a Clan who had been driven from the forest so long ago that no Clan remembered them? Was it enough that he felt he was doing the right thing?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 137 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 159: Der Satz "It's not dark yet. We can't waste the rest of the day." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es ist noch nicht dunkel. Wir können nicht den Rest des Tages verschwenden.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wir müssen weiter." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 139 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 159: Der Satzrest "(...) undgegessen hatten." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 139-140 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 162: Der Satz "We could have been washed away." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wir hätten fortgespült werden können.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wir hätten ertrinken können." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 142 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 162: Der Satzrest "(...), her paws splashing along the flooded path." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 142 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 163: Das Wort beide vom Satz "Ihr seid beide wichtig, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 143 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 163: Der Satzrest "(...), geh schon." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 143 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 164: Der Satzrest "(...), with water sucking a couple of mouse-lengths below the top." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 144 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise